Antibiotic X-14868A is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,663, assigned to Hoffman-La Roche, and is disclosed as being useful in the field of veterinary medicine for the treatment of coccidiosis, prevention and treatment of ketosis, improvement of feed utilization, and treatment and prevention of swine dysentery, as well as being useful as a bacteriocidal antiseptic.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 116,696, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,663, discloses antibiotic X-1468A as having the structure: ##STR1##
This antibiotic is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,663 as being produced by the aerobic fermentation of a new species of Nocardia, designated Nocardia sp. X-14868, ATCC 31585.
A culture of the living organism, with the laboratory desigation X-14868, has been deposited in the American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md. and added to its permanent collection of microorganism as ATCC 31585. The culture has been identified as a strain of Nocardia. The new microorganism was isolated from a soil sample collected from beach sand in Colloroy, Australia. A representative strain of Nocardia sp. X-14868 and the antibiotic itself have the characteristics disclosed in the '663 patent incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Antibiotic X-14868A is also the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,946, assigned to American Cyanamid Company, which describes a process for producing said antibiotic employing aerobic fermentation of the novel microorganism Actinomadura yumaense.
A representative strain of this novel microorganism was isolated from a soil sample collected in Yuma County, Ariz. and is maintained in the culture collection of the Lederle Laboratories Division, American Cyanamid Company, Pearl River, N.Y. as Culture Number LL-C23024. A viable culture of this representative strain has been deposited with the Culture Collection Laboratory, Northern Regional Center, U.S. Department of Agriculture, Peoria, Ill. 61604, and has been added to its permanent collection under the Accession Number NRRL 12515. A representative strain and the antibiotic itself have the characteristics disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,946 incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The antibiotic LL-C23024 beta (X-14868C) is the subject of application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 372,784, filed Apr. 28, 1982, assigned to American Cyanamid Company, now abandoned which discloses said antibiotic in terms of its physical and chemical characteristics as well as methods for its production by aerobic fermentation of strains of the microorganism Actinomadura yumaense (including NRRL 12515) and establishes its utility in terms of its activity against gram-positive bacteria and as an anticoccidial agent.
Application Ser. No. 372,784 discloses antibiotic LL-C23024 beta as having the structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are different and are each selected from the group consisting of H and CH.sub.3.
Antibiotic LL-C23024 beta also is formed during the cultivation under controlled conditions of Actinomadura yumaense sp. nov. (NRRL 12515). The characteristics of antibiotic LL-C23024 beta as disclosed in application Ser. No. 372,784 are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The antibiotic LL-C23024 iota (X-14868B) is the subject of application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 379,224, filed May 17, 1982, assigned to American Cyanamid Company, now abandoned, which discloses said antibiotic in terms of its chemical and physical characteristics as well as methods for its production by aerobic fermentation of strains of the microorganism Actinomadura yumaense (including NRRL 12515) and establishes its utility in terms of its activity against gram-positive bacteria and as an anticoccidial agent.
Antibiotic LL-C23024 iota appears to have four methoxy groups, the same sugar observed in antibiotic X-14868A, and one carboxyl group.
Antibiotic LL-C23024 iota is formed during the cultivation under controlled conditions of Actinomadura yumaense sp. nov. (NRRL 12515). The characteristics of antibiotic LL-C23024 iota as disclosed in application Ser. No. 379,224 are incorporated herein by reference thereto.